rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Stukov
| tribes = | place = 11/20 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 17 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 11/24 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 16 | days2 = 26 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = Second Runner-Up (3/20) | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 36 }} Stukov (also known as Aras) is a contestant from , , and . During his time in , Stukov played a strong physical and social game, always submitting high challenge scores. His overall likability and threat status caused his elimination at the hands of Franco. In , Stukov laid low during the early stages of the game, but soon found himself on the outs of a five person tribe. His frustration got the better of him, and he was blindsided soon after the merge for his over-the-top gameplay. During his third shot in , he learned from his mistakes and controlled his temper. He was able to manage his allies and beat his previous placements, ultimately reaching the Final Tribal Council. However, he only received one vote to win, thus finishing as the second runner-up. Profile Survivor Jordan Stukov started on the Jorma tribe and quickly formed bonds with everyone. He made particularly close bonds with Britney and Jordan. Together, the three of them controlled the votes. Stukov also was incredible in challenges, always submitting high scores for the tribe. He won Hidden Immunity Idol clues and shared it with his alliance members. At the mutiny, he was positioned well in a nine person alliance. At the Survivor Auction, Stukov made his target bigger by publicly purchasing a secret advantage, which was an Extra Vote. All of these things caused him to be blindsided at final 11 by Franco and Jordan. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 5-5 tie between Brody and Tom, forcing a revote. Stukov voted for Brody on the revote. All-Stars Beginning the game, Stukov linked up with his alum, Preston, while on Lafayette. He was then swapped on to the Burr tribe where he continued to win. At the only Tribal Council he attended while on the reconstituted Burr tribe, there was an easy vote against the four alum. But upon hitting the third Tribe Switch, he found himself out of luck. Stukov felt aligned with Hey against the easy inactive target, Maddie, but when she became active, she flipped the table on Stukov and blindsided Hey along side Alex and Rivers. At the next vote, after Vinny joined the tribe, he knew he was on the outs and publicly called out those three for being an obvious trio. Once he hit the merge, Stukov was continuing to throw them under the bus to get them targeted, but their loyal followers were not budging. However, his ally from the early game, Preston, had a Hidden Immunity Idol which he gave to Stukov. Stukov played it on himself and got one of Rivers' followers, Jett, out of the game. At the next cycle, Stukov earned a trip to The Room Where It Happens where he ended up losing his vote for three rounds in order to gain an idol good for one. Stukov used the idol on himself, though it negated no votes as everyone planned to take down Preston. At the next vote, Stukov was out of tricks and allies, so he found himself voted out unanimously. At the Final Tribal Council, Stukov congratulated the finalists for reaching the end of the game. He asked Vinny to explain what he meant by "controlling the fates of big players," yet said that "he couldn't do anything to save Andrew." He jokingly told Adyum that he completely forget he existed, stating that they never talked even once. He concluded his speech by addressing Jordan: "Do you think you would be here without your plethora of advantages?" Jordan answered by explaining how he used the Royalty Alliance and his social connections to further his game. Satisfied with this answer, Stukov voted for Jordan to win, which he did in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 6 votes against him. In Episode 12 & 13, Stukov wagered his vote to extend the power of his Hidden Immunity Idol up to an infinite amount of times. He lost the first three wagers, making him ineligible to vote at Tribal Council. Suburbia Stukov began on the ill-fated St. Jimmy tribe. He believed to be in the majority with his ally Will, but Matthew went against them and blindsided Will. This led to Stukov calling out Matthew during an arena battle and channeling his energy to avenge Will by voting for Jack B., someone who had been a part of the blindside. Stukov maintained his position in the good on his tribe, getting particularly close to the other returnees, Sommer and Vinny. He had found a Vote Steal which he used to flip the game and gain Jerome's vote in order to go against the powerful alliance. With Sommer's return from Redemption Island, Stukov was now armed with an idol as well which he used to protect Jerome from Dandrew's idol. Kaleb sent Stukov to fire against Jerome where Stukov came out on top. At the Final Tribal Council, he was chastised for being inactive with the jurors and having overall poor management of the jury. He received one vote to win, thus finishing as the second runner-up. Voting History In Episode 10, Zach used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Stukov's vote against him. In Episode 13, Stukov used a Vote Steal advantage on Zach, allowing him to cast an additional vote in Zach's place. In Episode 14, Dandrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Stukov's votes against him. Also, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jerome, negating 3 votes against him. Because Dandrew and Jerome both used Hidden Immunity Idols and negated all the votes cast at Tribal Council, a vote restart was held between all the non-immune players. Stukov voted for Zach on the revote. Trivia * Stukov is the first LGBT contestant to be on the jury. * Stukov received the most elimination votes of anyone in , with 16. * Stukov is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Harry, Alex, and Adyum in All-Stars, Jack B. in , and Bailey, Ryan, and Morgan in . * Stukov is the only contestant to reach all three Tribe Switches in Suburbia and never be on the Whatsername tribe. * Stukov is one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Joey L. in , Jordan in All-Stars, Kat in , Ali in , and Cub in . * Stukov is one of three contestants to receive at least one jury vote and finish as the second runner-up. The others are Raven in and Bison in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Jordan Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Jorma Tribe Category:Lafayette Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:St. Jimmy Tribe Category:Novocaine Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Personnel